Alternative path
by Piggyspud
Summary: Based on Batman Telltale: The enemy within ep 3. Bruce makes alternative choices when he is on the coffee date with John. (I wrote this in gameplay style, oneshot)


Bruce wasn't sure if it was a good idea to bring John to the public. There were only couple people around, which was better, but he didn't want John to bring any unnecessary attention. But the green-haired man was behaving well. Bruce's motive for taking John to the cafe was to get him help to steal the laptop from Harley. It had turned out to be more difficult than he had thought. John was definitely in love with Harley and couldn't stop praising her.

"Ahhh...If only Harley saw me. Like really saw me," John grinned," The world's a crazy place, isn't it? I want Harley, and you want the laptop..."

Bruce sipped his coffee and wondered what options did he have.

 **I help you with Harley**

 **I will give you something in return**

 **What do you see in her?**

 **...**

"John, what do you see in her? She clearly doesn't appreciate you."

"You don't understand, Bruce! She is my _light._ I wouldn't be on the Pact if I hadn't met her. She opened my eyes back in Arkham. This is just Harley's way of treating others. But I want to be her light as well..."

"I know how you feel. I was just saying that maybe Harley isn't the right one for you. Sometimes feelings are one-sided, and you need to realize it to move on."

John's expression darkened. Bruce feared he made John angry but the pale man's menacing face disappeared and he looked sadder.

"Perhaps you have a point...How could Harley ever see something in a guy like me? Awkward, clumsy, sensitive... Ugh! I'm an idiot!" John hit his fist on the table which got Bruce off guard.

"No, John. You're special. Harley doesn't know what she's missing..."

John's face lightened up a little.

"You really mean that?"

 **You're at least special to me**

 **You just need to find someone else**

 **You need to forget Harley**

 **...**

 _ **Your relationship with John has changed.**_

"You're at least special to me. I'm happy that I met a guy like you," Bruce gave a genuine smile.

John's posture relaxed and he smiled back.

"Geez, thanks... I can say the same for you."

Bruce took a sip to get clear his mind and get back to the main topic.

"Anyways, I hope you could help me to get-"

"You know, Bruce. I've been thinking to ask... Do you know what is love? Like is what I'm feeling towards Harley real love or am I just confused? I don't know what to do here. I have never felt this way but lately... I-, I don't know-..." John sighed out and turned his gaze away.

"What do you mean?"

"Feels like there's someone else who makes me feel all bubbly inside, too... It's not just Harley," John turned his head and gave a meaningful look.

Bruce froze. Was John meaning him or someone else? Or was he joking?

 **Is it me?**

 **Who is this other person?**

 **John, I have the same feeling**

 **...**

"John, I don't know why, but... I have the same problem."

"Ooooh, so it is Catwoman, huh?" John smirked and leaned closer like they were gossiping about something.

"I didn't say that... What you saw earlier between us was nothing."

"Oh, I see, I see... You have hots for someone else, eh? C'mon, tell me. We're pals!"

Bruce stayed silent and was going to take another sip of coffee, but the cup was empty. John leaned back in his chair and tried to read Bruce with his eyes. A few seconds after he smirked wider.

"Is it me, Brucie?"

Bruce's eyes popped wide open to the question. That was something he should have asked first! Was it true? Did he actually like John in that way? Bruce thought what he could say.

"Tell me and I might help you to get the laptop~!" John teased.

Bruce took a deep breath.

 **It is you**

 **Maybe**

 **In your dreams, clown**

 **...**

"Who knows, maybe it is you... You have to find out," Bruce teased back.

"So cruel. What would you do if I said I like you?"

A moment of silence staring until John let out a laughter.

"Hahaha! Oh, Brucie, your face-! N-No, seriously, I'm not sure either... You're a really nice guy. But the truth is I'm not sure about any of my feelings. I think I need to clear my head first. When I find out my true self, then... Who knows~?" John shrugged.

Bruce was going to say something but he saw in the corner of his eye the bat signal. It was time to meet Gordon.

"John... Sorry, something just came up. Uh, it's business. I have to run," he took his phone out and got up to leave.

"So soon? It-It's fine. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings...Or does this mean you don't actually want anything deeper with our relationship and I just misunderstood your comment?"

"Hey, no harm was done. I understand what you meant. No one knows what can happen between us, but I'm more than happy to help you find yourself, John. But before I go...Will you help me to get the laptop?"

John hesitated a while before answering.

"This...This talk got me thinking. Maybe Harley isn't the right person to help me, but maybe you are, Bruce... You're so understanding and supportive and-...This bond between us is unbreakable! Of course, I will help, buddy!" John smiled wide," And because of that, the coffee's on my dime."

Bruce ran away immediately before John got time to look. When he got the wallet, Bruce was already gone.

 _ **Your relationship with John has changed.**_


End file.
